Dirty Picture
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: EMERGENCY Rika Touko and Kogure joined forces and are hacking computers! and as they find any "Dirty Pictures " Rika posts them on her blog! in the first chapter they hacked Suzuno's computer... want to know what they found?just READ ps: it's a bit short
1. Chapter 1

_EMERGENCY! RIKA THE __LOVESPY__ HACKED SEVERAL COMPUTERS! AND AS SHE FINDS "DIRTY PICTURES" SHE POSTS THEM ON HER BLOG! SO WATCH OUT…_

…RANDOM CRAP FROM MY MIND….

BUT I HOPE U ENJOY IT!XD

**ButterflyDarling logged in.**

**ButterflyDarling posted an image**

**Hot topic! Suzuno, Midorikawa and Aphrodi together in bath!**

**HolyTullip logged in.**

**RyuuseiRedhead logged in.**

**HolyTullip: Suzuno! How could you…**

**RyuuseiRedhead: Midori-chan…I'm disappointed in you!**

**ButterflyDarling: that wasn't expected from your little puppet, eh Hiroto?**

**HolyTullip: Rika, where did you get this picture?**

**ButterflyDarling: *evil grin* with Touko and Kogures help I hacked Suzuno's computer and saw this picture. Hmm…Things are getting interesting!**

**AstroGreenette logged in.**

**NothernBlueEyes logged in.**

**AstroGreenette: hey minna ;) Whats up?**

**RyuuseiRedhead: we know what you did with Suzuno and Afuro…**

**NotherBlueEyes: ?**

**HolyTullip: Look at the picture Rika posted…You betrayed me Suzuno.**

**NothernBlueEyes: *looks at the picture and gets high again* Nagumo we don't even have a proper relation, we'd date two times and that was for truth or dare!**

**AstroGreenette: Fuu-chan I'm on the way to Afuro's house, can you come too?**

**NothernBlueEyes: Sure…but how can you chat without laptop?**

**AstroGreenette: My phone has got internet, but see you in Afuro's house! *wink***

**HeavensBlonde logged in.**

**HeavensBlonde *smirk* we make sure we chat you what we are doing…**

**RyuuseiRedhead: why are you doing this Midorikawa? *sob***

**AstroGreenette: These two sweeties are the only ones who sms me every day only to say that I'm beautiful, they give me chocolate and make me feel comfortable. Hiroto you did never do even one of this things!**

**HeavensBlonde: they're both at my house now..**

**ButterflyDarling: OMG, can I come too and shot some pictures? **

**HeavensBlonde: never heard of PRIVACY?**

**ButterflyDarling: Nope, kogure is now snapping pictures in your house.**

**HeavensBlonde: *sees kogure and tries to get him* crap he ran off…**

**NothernblueEyes: *explores Midorikawa's body with his tongue* You really are beautiful Midori-chan…**

**AstroGreenette: *takes off Suzuno's pants* so are you…**

**Heavensblonde: lets go to the bed…**

**HolyTullip: I can't take this anymore, I go on a short vacation to Korea to heal my broken heart, BYE.**

**HolyTullip logged out.**

**RyuuseiRedhead: please come back to me Ryuuji, I'll de everything!**

**AstroGreenette: To late Hiroto…**

**RyuuseiRedhead: i…i**

**RyuuseiRedhead logged out.**

_**This is gonna be the end for now, but there is gonna be a next chapter ;)**_

_**I accept requests for chapter two so if u got any ideas, share them with me!**_

_**Please review…**_


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER XD

KITTY723 HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS YOU REQUESTED!

HOPE U LIKE IT;)

Ps: u can review or pm me as u have a request (as long as it is not Kabeyama or Kageyama ok?)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven and characters!

**BeybladeWannabe logged in:**

**BeybladeWannabe Posted a video:**

**Another hot topic! Sakuma, Fudou doing a striptease for Kidou!**

**(hacked from Kidou's computer)**

**ButterflyDarling logged in:**

**ButterflyDarling: Happy we joined forces, Proud of you little bro ;) this is gonna be a hit!**

**BeybladeWannabe: I'm sure The 'Teitoku 3-top' is gonna like it too, chichichi**

**KingOfGoalkeepers logged in:**

**KingOfGoalkeepers: Sakuma looks hot here….**

**GenialGoggles logged in:**

**GenialGoggles: Kogure! Remove this video! Sakuma and Fudou are MY bitches! Nobody else has to get an erection because of them **

**ButterflyDarling: Don't say that you paid them money to do this…**

**GenialGoggles: So what? YOLO! **

**GreyHairedPirate logged in:**

**GreyHairedPirate: I can't stand this kind of lifestyle anymore…Kidou you jerk..**

**GenialGoggles: You need money to pay your house with Fudou don't you? So be my bitch and shut up!**

**LoveShinTeiktoku logged in:**

**LoveShinTeitoku: No Kidou you shut up! We have already paid the house, we stole some money from Kageyama *grin* and we are here to tell you that we quit our job as strippers, so go get somebody else…**

**GenialGoggles: Shit... **

**GreyHairedPirate logged out**

**LoveShinTeitoku: BYE hop we'll never see eachother again Kidou-kun..**

**LoveShinTeiktoku logged out **

**GenialGoggles: Double shit… **

**AstroGreenette logged in:**

**AstroGreenette: Rika come to Afuro's house for a photoshoot! We gonna show that Kidou that REAL love is better then money!**

**HeavensBlonde logged in:**

**NothernBlueEyes logged in:**

**ButterflyDarling: OK i'm in your house Afuro, **

**NothernBlueEyes: Lets start then…**

**HeavensBlonde: As you wish *liplock with Suzuno***

**AstroGreenette: what about me? *licks Afuro's neck.**

**ButterflyDarling: these pictures are really hot! You three really are good with this sort of things!**

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:**

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: I coming too! With the BIG camera…**

**BeyBladeWannabe: Me too! Ehm…do you three want to join us? We'll take the pictures and you do the poses and the whole 'being-sexy thing' .We pay you for it! Our blog is gonna be VERY famous *chichichi***

**AstroGreenette: OK with me**

**HeavensBlonde: As long as it is with these cuties…**

**NothernBlueEyes: ehm…*rubs Midorikawa between his legs* okay..**

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: we're a real organisation now! We need a good name…**

**ButterflyDarling: what about… The Ultimate Yaoi Blogg!**

**BeybladeWannabe: can't come up with a better name so I suppose this is the best name…**

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: we need also a HQ (headquarter) **

**GenialGoggles: What about my house?**

**NothernBlueEyes: NO **

**GenialGoggles: *sob* Bye then..**

**GenialGoggles logged out.**

**ButterflyDarling: Maybe the Secret training facility in Naniwa land?**

**AstroGreenette: Bad memories are coming back, so no maybe Afuro's house?**

**HeavensBlonde: That's ok with me *bites Midorikawa's nipples***

**NothernBlueEyes: Then that's decided *take's off Midorikawa's boxers***

**AstroGreenettes: Wow they really are getting all over me… and I like it…**

**RyuuseiRedhead logged in:**

**HolyTullip logged in:**

**RyuuseiRedhead: Ask what? Me and Haruya are having a relationship now! Making it out with me was the best decision you ever made Midorikawa ;)**

**HolyTullip: We're having a great time in Korea!**

**AstroGreenette: So I'ts a happy end after all? Good to hear **** Succes with Hiro-kun Nagumo, **

**HolyTullip: Thnx**

**RyuuseiRedhead: we're going to the disco now so bye!**

**RyuuseiRedhead logged out.**

**HolyTullip logged out.**

**ButterflyDarling: Muhaha as The two redheads are not here that means that their computers are completely free! Touko you are going to Korea to take some pictures of the two lovebirds and Kogure you are going to their houses to hack their computers! I'm going to do some more spying…**

**HeavensBlonde: me, Midorikawa and Suzuno are gonna take a shower ok? Just ask if you need us for more videos or pictures!**

**BeybladeWannabe: okay, have fun together!**

**AstroGreenette logged out.**

**NothernBlueEyes logged out.**

**HeavensBlonde logged out.**

**ButterflyDarling: now things are getting REAL interesting! Read more in the third chapter!**

**Again short…*sob* but I promise chapter 3 is going to be longer ;)**

**Any critic or requests? Share them with me! I'm always interested in new things ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 XD

XxxkenseyXx13 here are the characters you requested ;)

(Next chapter I gonna use Age Phantoms request GouenjixFubuki)

As long as there are requests there will be new chapters, so as you want any characters just ask ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:**

**ButterflyDarling logged in: **

**ButterflyDarling: Touko, do you got the pictures of Nagumo and Hiroto?**

**TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: No, Nagumo saw me And kicked my camera away with his atomic flare…**

**ButterflyDarling: Poor you ;) , but look what Kogure and I found on Endou's computer!**

**ButterflyDarling posted an image:**

**This is hotter then hot! Endou and Kazemaru having You-Know-What!**

**TryingToBeFaster logged in:**

**UltimateSoccerFreak logged in:**

**TryingToBeFaster: Rika, how do you dare!**

**UltimateSoccerFreak: *sigh* Kazermaru-kun is sooo beautiful…**

**GreyHairedPirate logged in:**

**GreyHairedPirate: Kazemaru There's something I have to say to you I kept it in my heart for almost a year: I Love You!**

**TryingToBeFaster: *Heart attack* what?**

**GreyHairedPirate: The First moment when I saw your hair waving in the wind…perfection is the only word…**

**TryingToBeFaster: *blush* We can go tomorrow to Inazuma Ice, as u want…**

**GreyHairedPirate: u wanna give me a chance? I'm so happy now! *teardrop***

**UltimateSoccerFreak: and me?**

**TryinToBeFaster: I don't think you are a good boyfriend, why? Because soccer is your true love!**

**UltimateSoccerFreak: hmm you got a point and now you say it…I go training bye!**

**UltimatSoccerFreak logged out.**

**GreyHairedPirate: pfjew, though he would go mad on me or something.**

**TryingToBeFaster: he's to naïve for that ;)**

**BeyBladeWannabe logged in**

**BeybladeWannabe: so You and Sakuma are going out tomorrow?**

**GreyHairedPirate: yes, why?**

**BeybladeWannabe: Then I know where to go with the BIG camera *chichichi***

**AstroGreenette logged in:**

**AstroGreenette: Rika! I heard that Gouenji and Fubuki are going to Naniwa land tomorrow!**

**ButterflyDarling: Thanks for the information Midori ;) I'll gonna spy there tomorrow…**

**NothernBlueEyes logged in:**

**NothernBlueEyes: *sigh***

**AstroGreenette: Something wrong sweetie?**

**NothernBlueEyes: I miss you…**

**AstroGreenette: *blush* I can come to your house as you want…**

**NotherBlueEyes: yay! **

**HeavensBlonde logged in:**

**HeavensBlonde: Rika asked me to spy at Raimon So I can't come, sorry honeys ;(**

**AstroGreenette: *sob***

**NothernBlueEyes: don't be sad! *takes a bottle with oil*… I'm sure a massage makes you happy ;)**

**AstroGreenette: *Moan* aaagh.. Suzuno ur the best…**

**BeyBladeWannabe: Rika you DON'T believe what I found in Nagumo's computer**

**ButterflyDarling: what?**

**BeybladeWannabe: All episodes of My Little Pony…**

**ButterflyDarling: WTF!**

**BeybladeWannabe: and on Hiroto's computer I found The e-book 'Thousand And One Flirts For Boys'**

**AstroGreenette: I'm SO happy I'm dumped him ;) *sucks Suzuno's you-know-what***

**NothernBlueEyes: Aghh Ryuuji!…more..**

**GreyHairedPirate logged in:**

**ShinTeitokuLover logged in:**

**GreyHairedPirate: You don't wanna know what Fudou and I are doing now!**

**ButterflyDarling: Just tell us..**

**ShinTeitokuLover: we're dancing in 'Tha Strippers Club'**

**ButterflyDarling: A naked dancing club 0-0**

**BeybladeWannabe: I go to that club, always wanted to be a stripper..**

**ButterflyDarling: Make sure to snap some pictures!**

**BeybladeWannabe: I'm at the party I'ts so cool!**

**GreyHairedPirate: Never known Kogure has a sixpack ;0**

**ShinTeitokuLover: And a frog-tattoo…**

**BeybladeWannabe: Frogs for life!**

**GreyHairedPirate: my wine! It's spicy! Aaagh *runs around seeking water***

**ShinTeitukoLover: Kogure….**

**BeybladeWannabe: chichichichichci!**

**ButterflyDarling: Read more in the next chapter! Now thing are getting ****REAL **_**interesting!**_

**Okay I admit it I just CANT make long stories!**

**But I hope u liked it**

**Please review, it means a lot for me, and I love ur genial requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 NEVER THINK I WOULD COME SO FAR…AND GO SO FAR WITH THE 'INTIMIDATE SCENE'S'

This time Phantom Age's request GouenjixFubuki and Karu Saji's MidorikawaxMiura

Please keep sending requests they're my inspiration :);)

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:

ButterflyDarling logged in:

ButterflyDarling posted an image:

The ultimate cuteness! Hot and cold! Gouenji and Fubuki kissing in the big wheel in Naniwa land!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: you ARE a good photographer Rika ;)

BeybladeWannabe logged in

BeybladeWannabe: Fudou is still chasing me he say's he wants to rip my frog-tattoo off my arm…

ButterflyDarling: that's kinda scary o-0

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: do you had fun in 'Tha Strippers Club'?

BeybladeWannabe: best party of my life…

PlatinumHairedFire logged in:

CalmBlizzardWolf logged in:

PlatinumHairedFire: Shirou-kun I think they found out our little secret :(

CalmBlizzardWolf: just let them darling, our love is the only thing that matters…

PlatinumHairedFire: What about some fun in the bed? *rips Fubuki's shirt off*

CalmBlizzardWolf: happy to..

PlatinumHairedFire logged out.

CalmBlizzardWolf logged out

ButterFlyDarling: Touko, go to their house to film them!

AstroGreenette logged in

AstroGreenette: Rika, come immediately to my house! Miura is Singing a love song for me at my balcony!

GeminiStormsDaim logged in:

GeminiStormsDiam: ok here I go, this are my feelings for you Ryuuji!

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing'  
"We're just friends," what are you saying'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone…

AstroGreenette: ooww *hugs Miura* That was so cute! Rika can he join us as blog-model?

HeavensBlonde logged in:

NothernBlueEyes logged in:

Heavensblonde: Please Rika, let him join

NothernBlueEyes: Yeah let him join I'm sure he's a great Yaoi-model!

GeminiStormsDiam: Wait I'll show you how good I am… *Gets all over Midorikawa*

ButterflyDarling: hmm ur talented… ok he can join ;)

AstroGreenette: yes!

HeavensBlonde: I didn't introduced myself Sorry *kisses Miura's nose* I'm Afuro Terumi…

GeminiStormsDiam: *kisses back* nice to meet you Terumi 3

ShinTeitokuLover logged in

ShinTeitokuLover: Kogure where are you!

BeybladeWannabe: do you think I gonna tell that chichichichi Stupid senpai!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: Rika! I got the pictures of Fubuki and Gouenji!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan posted an image:

Is Gouenji trying to make kiddies with Fubuki? Hot Topic!

ButterflyDarling: our Blog has already one million followers

NothernBlueEyes: which pictures are favourite?

ButterFlyDarling: the pics with you Afuro And Midori ;)

GeminiStormsDiam: let's celebrate that we have so much views!

BeybladeWannabe: let's go to 'Tha Strippers Club'!

AstroGreenette: no I gonna celebrate with Miura…in bath

HeavensBlonde: me and Suzuno are going to have some more fun in the bed, *strokes Suzuno's pants*

NothernBlueEyes: read more in the next chapter, keep sending requests!

Ps: Karu saji your request was awesome, thanks to you this fic is finally a bit longer


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I TRULY, TRULY HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T BORED AFTER SO MANY CHAPTERS…

KEEP REQUESTING AND REVIEW ME AS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG AT MY GRAMMAR ;)

ButterflyDarling logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: I FINALLY got the pictures of Kazemaru and Sakuma's date, want to know where they were?

ButterflyDarling: Not there again…

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: yep they were in 'Tha Strippers Club'

ButterflyDarling: But that club's rules…

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: Yeah…i was naked, being a photographer is hard sometimes o-0

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan posted an image:

SAKUMA AND KAZEMARU HAVING A LITTLEBIT TO MUCH FUN! IN A NAKED DANCING CLUB!

ButterflyDarling: Thanks to our blog that club is pretty popular now…

BeybladeWanabe logged in:

BeybladeWannabe: Midorikawa just texted me a new rumor! Kidou and Haruna are in love with eachother!

ButterflyDarling: Tell me something new…

TheNextPresidentOfJapan: Our blog is for Yaoi…

BeybladeWannabe: As if somebody care! I already have pictures of them having *** and you are not gonna stop me from posting chichichcichi

BeybladeWannabe posted an image:

SIBLING LOVE? STRATEGISTxJOURNALIST/MANAGER!

ButterflyDarling: it ARE nice pics ;)

GenialGoggles logged in:

GenialJournalist logged in:

GenialGoggles: How did you Know about this? We only did it once!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: We have our contacts…

GenialJournalist: what contacts?

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: I'm the prime ministers daughter, remember?

AstroGreenette logged in:

HeavensBlonde logged in:

AstroGreenette: Hey Terumi 3 I'm kinda Bored, wanna go to Rai Rai Noodles?

HeavensBlonde: That's for sure sweetie, but where's Suzuno?

AstroGreenette: Rika asked him to do an Photoshoot with Miura

HeavensBlonde: I'm jealous…

TryingToBeFaster logged in:

GreyHairedPirate logged in:

TryingToBeFaster: *looks at the pictures of him and Sakuma* I begin to hate this stupid blog…

ButterflyDarling: HEY, we have feelings to, and besides this 'stupid blog' is more famous then you could ever imagine!

GreyHairedPirate: Rika I LOVE LOVE LOVE the pictures you guys are good in what u do!

ButterflyDarling: thankies!

AstroGreenette: *feeds Afuro some spaghetti with his mouth*

HeavensBlonde: mhhh…*strokes Midorikawa's butt*

AstroGreenette: Shit…The owner of the shop (Hibiki) kicked us out, he said we scared his clients…

HeavensBlonde: That stupid old man…

GeminiStormsDiam logged in:

GeminiStormsDiam: I'm waiting naked in your room Ryuuji… Prepare yourself for an eventfull night ;)

AstroGreenette: I'm looking forward to it…

NothernBlueEyes logged in:

NothernBlueEyes: Let's have a sleepover in Midorikawa's house, I bring some Wodka ok?

HeavensBlonde: Then I make ur body's my…

GeminiStormsDiam: Suzuno Brought ten bottles of Wodka, we're gonna be sooo drunk

AstroGreenette: I'm already drunk, thanks to Afuro's lovebites

HeavensBlonde: I'm a REALLY good biter

ButterflyDarlingPosted an Image:

THE DEBUT OF OUR NEWEST MODEL! HE'S GONNA BE A FOURSOME WITH OUR OTHER PAYED MODELS ;) MAKE SOME NOISE FOOOR MIURA!

GeminiStormsDiam: What? Do I earn money with this? COOL!

HeavensBlonde: 10.000 a week ;)

ButterflyDarling: Yeah, that's because you four are pretty wanted…

BeyBladeWannabe: We didn't heard many of Hiroto And Nagumo This Days…

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: WTF WTF WTF!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan posted an image"

REINA NAKED UNDER THE SHOWER!

( the writers mention: "those boobs…" *pervy smirk*)

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs logged in:

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: gah…I've got an orgasm because of my own picture…

HeavensBlonde: then u must be REALLY hot or REALLY hooked on yourself

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: Both ;)

WormSmasher logged in:

WormSmasher: Reina I wanted to say something…

GeminiStormsDiam: Read more about our sleepover and Saginuma's confession in the next chapter…oh and about Hiroto and Nagumo.

ButterflyDarling: REVIEW AND DOOOOONT FORGET TO REQUEST UR FAVORITE COUPLES OR CHARACTERS!

THANKS FOR READING ;)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX…

4 REQUESTS IN ONE CHAPTER!

O GOSH I BEGIN TO LACK INSPIRATION.

BUT I STILL HOPE U LIKE IT ;)

WormSmasher logged in:

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs logged in:

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: What did you wanted to say?

WormSmasher: I...i love you…

ButteflyDarling logged in:

ButterflyDarling: how sweet, where are you going for you honeymoon?

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: Honeymoon? *animefall*

WormSmasher: ehm...Hitomiko say's she's gonna kil you ,Reina...

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: Lets move to Tokyo, old woman can be dangerous, the more as they're in love with younger boys...

WormSmasher: Move over together? does that mean you love me too?

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: Of course i love you *hugs Saginuma*

WormSmasher: *hugs back* uh-oh Theres comes she! in the car! Quick!

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs: *jumps in The car* Bye Hitomiko! Tokyo here we comeeee!

WormSmasher logged out.

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs logged out.

BeybladeWannabe logged in:

BeybladeWannabe: Rika look at this!

BeybladeWannabe posted an image:

HOT TOPIC! Tsunami and Tachimukai having 'fun' while swimming naked in a hot pool in Tsunami's garden!

ButterflyDarling: *victory dance* Another hit!

RelaxtSurfer logged in:

HissatsuCopyCat logged in:

HissatsuCopyCat: How embrassaring...

RelaxtSurfer: Calm down dude! i still love you ;)

HissatsuCopyCat: Even more then the sea?

RelaxtSurfer: Ofcourse! the Blue of the sea isn't a match for that beautifull eyes of you...

HissatsuCopyCat: That's what i wanted to hear... *trails a finger down Tsunami's abs* .

RelaxtSurfer: he's finally going With the flow...

HissatsuCopyCat logged out.

RelaxtSurfer logged out.

AstroGreenette logged in:

NothernBlueEyes logged in:

AstroGreenette: i'm so drunk i can barely stand..*falls*

NothernBlueEyes: *catches Midorikawa* Drink some more sweetie! *drools wodka all over Midorikawa*

AstroGreenette: That's what i needed *kisses Suzuno*

GeminiStormDiam logged in:

HeavensBlonde logged in:

HeavensBlonde: Miura why did you harm me in the bed? not that ur not good in bed but were those chains around my leggs really needed?

GeminiStromsDiam: I harmed you because i wanted to make you mine for a moment and no those chains aren't needed but they look erotic! hee hee...

HeavensBlonde: *holds Miura tight* you got a point...

GeminiStormsDiam: shhh...*lies a finger at Aphrodi's lips*

TheNextPresidentOfJapan logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: See this XD

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan posted an image:

Gouenji and Fubuki together in a Sauna! can Fubuki stand The hotness of Gouenji and the Sauna together?

BeybladeWannabe: To much heat for the blizzard wizard, chichichichi!

PlatinumHairedFire logged in:

CalmBlizzardWolf logged in:

PlatinumHairedFire: We're still in the sauna...so good...

CalmBlizzardWolf: Let's take our towels off...

PlatinumHairedFire logged out.

CalmBlizzarWolfLogged out.

ButterflyDarling posted an image:

Sakuma betrayed? Fudou and Genda having ***!

ButterflyDarling: we have now two million followers

NothernBlueEyes: Let's celebrate with more wodka!

AstroGreenette: *lays on top of Suzuno* ur ready Fuu-chan?

NothernBlueEyes: show me what you got Ryuuji...

AstroGreenette: *rubs*

NothernBlueEyes: KYAAAA! don't stop! promise me that you never stop loving me!

AstroGreenette: *licks Suzuno's whole body* I promise honey!

HeavensBlonde: Rika! come For a photoshoot! Miura is bettter then ever this day! *moans*

GeminiStormsDiam: I love you...*licks Aphrodi's +++hole*

HeavensBlonde: KYAAA stop! this is to much! please!

GeminiStormsDiam: *continues* don't you like it?

HeavensBlonde: I like it but...

GeminiStormsDiam: Don't say that you don't like ME...

ButterflyDarling: Read more in the next chapter

MariaFuusuke logged in:

MariaFuusuke: KEEP SENDING REQUESTS!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN I WROTE IT WHILE LISTENING TO LADY GAGA'S SONG 'MONSTER' SHE IS SUCH A GOOD PERFORMER!

EVERYONES REQUESTS ARE SO GOOD, UR ALL SO CREATIVE…

BUT LET'S START WITH THE STORY

ButterflyDarling logged in:

ButterflyDarling posted a status update:

MINNA IT'S PARTYTIME! WHY? BECAUSE IT'S MIURA'S B-DAY!

HeavensBlonde logged in:

AstroGreenette logged in:

NothernBlueEyes logged in

GeminiStormsDiam logged in:

HeavensBlonde: Miura, sorry for what happened yesterday..i was frightened that you would say that I'm ugly. I don't deserve someone so beautifull as you..

GeminiStormsDaim: But Afuro I love you! You aren't ugly at all!

HeavensBlonde: do you really love me? *blush*

GeminiStormsDiam: we're a foursome we must love each other, but I love you the most ;)

AstroGreenette: I love Suzuno the most..

NothernBlueEyes: Midori-kun is my number one! *hugs Midorikawa*

HeavensBlonde: I got a present for you Miura-kun !

*kisses Miura and gives him a chocolate heart*

GeminStormsDiam: I also got something for you…*slips his tongue in Aphrodi's mouth*

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: I was in America and look what I saw…

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan posted an image:

Our blog is all over the world you see! This time: America

Want to get out of the 'friend-zone'? do like Dylan and Mark! Make eachother high!

UnicornsCaptian logged in:

WeirdGlasses logged in:

UnicornsCaptain: I want a copy of those pictures

WeirdGlasses: who needs a copy as you can do it in real…

UnicornsCaptain: You're right *takes shirt of*

WeirdGlasses: let's logg out they don't have to know what we're doing..

UnicornsCaptain logged out.

WeirdGlasses logged out.

BeybladeWannabe logged in:

BeybladeWannabe posted an image:

Fudou harmed Fuyuka and Kidou in his house! HOT! (they're naked)

ShinTeitokuLover logged in:

GenialGoggles logged in:

ShyBeautyFullManager logged in:

GenialGoggles: let us go please…

ShyBeautyFullManager: why are you doing this? *shiver*

ShinTeitokuLover: I'm doing this because I want my revenge on Kidou and because ur hot Fuyuka…*forces Fuyuka to kiss him and takes Kidou's goggles off*

GenialGoggles: I hate you…

GreyHairedPirate logged in:

GreyHairedPirate: Should I trow an atom beam at Fudou's house and rescue Kidou?

GenialGoggles: No need *jumps out the window*

ShyBeautyFullManager: I stay here…I have a crush on Fudou you know…

ShinTeitokuLover: Really?

ButterflyDarling: hey this is a yaoi blog! We have already lost 1000 followers because of you two I'm sorry but I remove you from the chatbox…

ShinTeitokuLover was Removed from chat.

ShyBeautyFullManager was removed from chat.

GenialGoggles: Meanie…

ButterflyDarling: I feel so bad now..

AstroGreenette: We're gonna do karaoke

HeavensBlonde: It's my turn

*starts to sing*

'Bruno mars just the way you are'

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

NothernBlueEyes: he's such a good singer! *kisses Aphrodi's neck*

AstroGreenette: *bites Suzuno's ears and takes his boxers of* I love you..

GeminiStormsDiam: let's go to bath together…*takes his clothes of*

RyuuseiRedhead logged in:

HolyTullip logged in:

RyuuseiRedhead: *wraps his arms around Nagumo's shoulders* you're such a cutie..

HolyTullip: *strokes Hiroto's hair*

GeminiStormsDiam: They're a nice couple *unbuttons Aphrodi's blouse*

BeyBladeWannabe: EMERGENCY! Everyone who works at our blog come to our HQ we got serious problems!

RyuuseiRedhead: read more in the next chapter…

AstroGreenette: and don't forget to review!

REQUESTS NEEDED!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT..

ENJOY!

BeybladeWannabe logged in:

ButterflyDarling logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in: AstroGreenette logged in:

HeavensBlonde logged in:

NothernBlueEyes logged in:

GeminStromsDiam logged in:

BeybladeWannabe: Ok you're all here, we recieved a e-mail from 'ProminencesRean' she said she brainwashed some Proffesional hackers and they're gonna hack our blogg and destroy it! but she will stop them as we obey her order...

AstroGreenette: What's her wish?

ButterflyDarling: She wants you to be her boyfriend...

NothernBlueEyes: But he's gay!

GeminiStormsDaim: Poor Ryuuji

ProminencesRean logged in:

AstroGreenette: why do you want me as your boyfriend,Rean?

ProminencesRean: i'd got a crush on you for years...*loveling sight*

AstroGreenette: b..but i'm gay!

ProminencesRean: So you say no? then my hackers wil destroy the blogg, No more 10.000 a week for you..

ButterflyDarling: Please do what she say's Midori

GeminiStormsDiam: yeah or else i'll lose the best job i ever had!

AstroGreenette: *sweatdrop* OK i'll be your boyfriend but i don't quit my job as blogg-model!

NothernBlueEyes: i wanted to confess to Ryuuji today *sob*

HeavensBlonde: *huggs Suzuno* Don't be sad sweetie, i'm sure Rean dumps him in a week...

AstroGreenette: i hope so...

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: she can read all what you guys are saying...

ProminencesRean:Ryuuji i come to your house now :)

AstroGreenette: nooooo

ProminencesRean: *kisses Midorikawa*

AstroGreenette: *shivers* as you truly love me then you never would do this to me!

ProminencesRean: Darling i'm sure that you like it, deep in your heart...

BeybladeWannabe posted an image:

chchichichi! Tsunami teaches Tachmukai how to surf, but they forgotten their swimsuits,HOT!

HissatsuCopycat logged in:

RelaxtSurfer logged in:

HissatsuCopycat: I surf as a pro now...

RelaxtSurfer: These pics are sexy ;)

ButterflyDarling: you wanna see sexy pics, see this!

ButterflyDarling posted an image:

Nagumo and Hiroto!? never think this pair was possible...until our genial photographer (me) found this! The Aliens Snoozing Naked in Bed Together...

HolyTulip logged in:

RyyuuseiRedhead logged in

Holytullip: Can i be a bloggmodel too, then i form a duo with Hiroto... Aphrodi,Suzuno,Muira and Midorikawa will be no longer the favorites as we join...

NothernBlueEyes: We have much more experience and talent then you ever had or will have *kisses Aphrodi in his neck*

BeybladeWannabe: Bitch fight! let's decide who is best in Tha Strippers club

GeminStormDiam: That stupid club of you can go to hell! look at our photoshoot even a blind worm can see who's the best!

RyuuseiRedhead: So you accept our challenge?

AstroGreenette: yeah but you have to save me from Rean first help!

ButterflyDarling:read more in the next chapter

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah! a new season of Dirty Picture! (i started a new season because i had no inspiration anymore for the first)

Rika Touko and Kogure's blog is still going strong, Suzuno Aphrodi Midorikawa and Miura are still perverted blog models, Everybody is back!

i missed it somuch..

enjoy! (request couples and OCS for the next chapter!

MY SHORT BUT FUNNY STORIES MADE THEIR COMEBACK!

* * *

ButterflyDarling logged in:

BUTTERFLY DARLING MADE A NEW CHATROOM.

BlizzardWolf logged in:

BlizzardWolf: Hey Rika Ice and Heaven 4Ever finally started the new season!

ButterflyDarling: Happy too, now i can shoot pics of you and Gouenji

BlizzardWolf: Gouenji is acting strange these days...

TryingToBeFaster logged in:

UltimateSoccerFreak logged in:

TryingToBeFaster: This time we didnt get caught by Kogure or Touko

UltimateSoccerFreak: Hhahah rika we were having and you missed us *sticks out his tongue*

BeybladeWannabe logged in:

BeybladeWannabe: I dont think so..chichichi!

TryingToBeFaster: Oh nooo

BEYBLADEWANNABE POSTED AN IMAGE:

HOT TOPIC! ENDOU AND KAZEMARU HAVIN NIGHT-SEX ON THE SOCCERFIELD! MAYBE THEY GET KIDDIES? HAHAHA

ButterflyDarling: Nice work Kogure-bro!

BlizzardWolf: Wow have to admit it, it are pictures with quality...

GeminiStormsDiam logged in:

AstroGreenette logged in:

NotherBlueEyes logged in:

HeavensBlonde logged in:

AstroGreenette: Hey Rika, we're bored, wanna do a photoshoot with us? *kisses Miura (diam)*

NotherBlueEyes: We're horny today...

ButterflyDarling: Waith a minute Touko Sends me Something...WTF!

BUTTERFLYDARLING POSTED AN IMAGE:

HORNY ALIEA GIRLS? ULVIDA REAN AND KII FUCKING EACHOTHER HORDCORE IN A HOT POOL!

GeminiStormsDiam: Wow theyre really going at it..

ProminencesRean logged in:

ThatAlienWithTheboobs logged in:

GenesisKeeve logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:

ThatAlienwithTheBoobs: Touko how do you dare posting this!

ProminencesRean: *bitchy laugh* She will regret this...

GenesisKeeve: Lets logg out and make a masterplan to get our revenge...

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: *sarcastic voice* Oh now i AM scared...

ThatAlienWithTheBoobs logged out.

GenesisKeeve logged out.

ProminencesRean logged out.

BeybladeWannabe: Well touko, what're youre going to do?

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: nothing.

UltimateSoccerFreak: Touko's cooooll but inside she's freaking out...

AtsuyaBearKiller logged in:

AtsuyaBearKiller: Fubukii!

BlizzardWolf: Sup?

AtsuyaBearKiller: come bring my scarve to my grave, then i come to life!

ButterflyDarling: How can he have internet in a FUCKING GRAVE!

AtsuyaBearKiller: Wifi...(bad joke)

BlizzardWolf: Bye everybody i go to his grave!

BlizzardWolf logged out.

AtsuyaBearkiller logged out.

ButtterflyDarling: Lets start with the photoshoot, I'll bring my camera!

GeminiStormsDiam: Yay!

NotherBlueEyes: Its in my house...

BeybladeWannabe: see this!

BEYBLADEWANNABE POSTED AN IMAGE

WOW THIS IS GOING HARD TORAMARU AND GOUENJI KISSING. DID GOUENJI BROKE UP WITH FUBUKI OR IS THERE MORE?

TigerStormToramaru logged in:

PlatinumHairedFire logged in:

Lil'SisterYuuka logged in:

Lil'SisterYuuka: So Bro doesnt likes girls? *whispers* damn it! i wanted him!

PlatinumHairedFire: Yuuka they dont have to know about 'u', shit there i said it

ButterFlyDarling: Yuuka be sweet and send me some pictures of you two having fun...

Lil'SisterYuuka: Fuck you Rika!

ButterFlyDarling: She's a real 21th century girl, swearing like that on her age..bnut this blog is for 12+ so i block you..muhahaha

Lil'SisYuuka: you will be sorry! i start my own blog! i make another acc!

LIL'SISTERYUUKA WAS BLOCKED.

PlatinumHairedFire: Rika please erase those pics, i dont want Fubuki to know it..

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: He already knows, sucker he has our app, new pictures wil be seen faster and in HD with it..

AstroGreenette: *Lying on top of Suzuno* Please fuck me..

NotherBlueEyes: Mhhn sure...

ButterFlyDarling : this kind of photoshoots rule..

UltimateSoccerFreak: The perverted models made their comeback!

BeybladeWannabe: Im Shooting pictures of Kidou and Fudou, shhh they didnt saw me yet...

MohawkDude logged in:

GenialGoggles logged in:

MohawkDude: Currently kissing Kidou..

GenialGoggles: I even took of my goggles for him!

MohawkDude: Ehm..there's somebody looking to us through the window with a camera, a laptop and a jetpack?!

GenialGoggles: we're on the 3rd of our villa guess a jetpack is needed then..

BeybladeWannabe: Isnt it cool? ME with a jetpack

ButterflyDarling: You suck Kogure my photoshoot is way cooler!

GeminstormsDiam: *Shares a french kiss with Midorikawa* mhn Ryuuji...

BlizzardWolf logged in:

PlatinumHairedfire: bye..

BlizzardWolf: *sniffs* How could he?

UltimateSoccerFreak: Poor Fubuki..

TryingToBeFaster: Toramaru explain what happened

TigerStormToramaru: well, We Were training together and i have a crush on Gouenji and...i couldnt hld myself in and he seemed to like it..Sorry fubuki

AtsuyaBearKiller logged in:

AtsuyaBearKiller: Im alive! i have a body!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: Cheers for Atsuya!

BlizzardWolf: *huggs Atsuya* Who needs that stupid fire User if you have Atsuya? Shit..did i really just told my feelings!?

TigerStormToramaru: yes you did

NothernBlueEyes: So much lovetroubles..and that in the first episode

HeavensBlonde: shh im gonna kiss you...

NothernBlueEyes: finally.. *leans in for a kiss* sadly the epsiode ends here..

ButterflyDarling: Will fubuki dump Goenji for his brother? Is Yuuka going to start her own blog, and..will kidou and fudou marry in 'Tha stripes club'? (you remember the naked dancing club?) see it in the next chapter!

BeybladeWannabe: Damn, the marriage of Kidou and Fudou had to be a surprise, Rika you idiot!

ButterflyDarling: Oh, however

* * *

HMM THIS CANT MATCH SEASON ONE BUT IT WAS FUNNY TO WRITE JUST MISSED THE BLOG, YA KNOW?

DONT FORGET TO REQUEST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

THIS IS THE FORM FOR OC'S

NAME:

APPEREANCE:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

CRUSH(ES):

CHATNAME:

PERVYORNOT?:

(YOUR OC ALSO CAN BE ONE OF RIKA'S SPIES)


	10. Chapter 10

Damn it! im impressed that i got 4 oc requests because this fic is old and i thought no one would read the 2nd season...

every chapter i do 2 oc requests this time:

Zaizen4ever's Request: Kaito Zaizen (Touko's lost twin sister) as rika's superspy! and touko's rival!

GouenjiMery's request: Sato Mineko (she's going to be with Gouenji, )

oc's in the next chapter:

Hiromura Mitsumi

Hiroshiyama Mitsuma

and you can already request for chapter 11

ButterflyDarling logged in:

TheNEWVicePresidentOfJapan logged in

ButterflyDarling: ? Who are you? Your name sound like Touko's..

TheNEWVicePresidentOfJapan: I Am Touko's Twin sister

BeybladeWannabe logged in:

BeybladeWannabe: She hasnt even got a twinsister!

ButterFlyDarling: If you are Touko's sis why wont you work together with us? as photographer

TheNEWVicePresidentOfJapan: Sure

GreyHairedPirate logged in

GreyHairedPirate: Youre not going to believe this!

BeybladeWannabe: What?

GreyHairedPirate: Kazemaru is in love with me!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan logged in:

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: Yo sis! i finally found you!

TheNEWVicePresidenteOfJapan: Did you even wanted to find me?!

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: to be honest...no

BeybladeWannabe: btw Kidou and fudou will Marry today! i made some pictures..

BEYBLADEWANNABEPOSTED AN IMAGE

WOW...KIDOU IN A DRESS, HAPPY MARRIAGE!

MohawkDude logged in:

GenialGoggles logged in:

GenialGoggles: This is embarrasing, Fudou you better not laugh

Mohawkdude: hahahhhhaaa!

GenialGoggles: *smirk* Ever heard the word divorce?

Mohawkdude: sorry i'l stop laughing! *kisses Kidou*

PlatinumHairedfire logged in:

PlatinumHairedfire: Fubuki and Toramaru both dumped me..but i found a nice fangirl

PassionateFire logged in:

Lil'SisterYuuka logged in:

RyuuseiRedhead logged in:

HolyTullip logged in:

Passionatefire: I'm Gouenji's new girl...*kisses Gouenji*

PlatinumHairedFire: I love you..

PassionateFire: Lets go to your room for some..fun

PlatinumHairedFire: Sure..

PassionateFire logged out.

PatinumHairedFire logged out.

Lil'SisterYuuka: Im depressive, mom says i cant start my own blogg...and now Gouenji hates me too...Sniff

Lil'SisterYuuka logged out.

RyuuseiRedhead: Still lying in bed with Nagumo...

HolyTullip: just a little cuddlescene...

ButterflyDarling: i know, im spying at sun garden...

RyuuseiRedhead: noooo!

BUTTERFLYDARLING POSTED AN IMAGE

YOU THOUGHT THEY WE'RE RIVALS? OH NOO THEYRE LOVERS! CUTE THOUGHT..

AstroGreenette logged in:

GeminiStormsdiam logged in:

Heavensblonde logged in:

NothernBlueEyes logged in:

TheNEWVicePresidentOfJapan: Our this the pervy models, i wanna have a photoshoot with them

TheNextPresidenteOfJapan: no sis i'm gonna do that

GeminiStormsdiam: No photoshoots today, we're going to Naniwa land with the four of us!

NothernBlueEyes: i wanted a photoshoot...

AstroGreenette: Dont worry darling, we can have sex tomorrow, today its just kissing ok?

HeavensBlonde: As long as it is a french kiss...

NothernBlueEyes:he has a point

GeminiStormsDiam: ok but remember: NO-SEX-TODAY just fun, got it?

HeavenBlonde: *Kisses Diam* Got it!

BeyBladeWannabe: can we at LEAST shot pics of you guys having fun in the big wheel or something? you have fans who are waiting of new pics, ya know...

AstroGreenette: Thats ok

Notherblueeyes: yay! a photoshoot!

BlizzardWolf logged in:

AtsuyaBearKiller logged in:

BlizzardWolf: Hey Kogure come join us in the naked dancing club! Sakuma and Kazemaru are there too, even endou! and you are the master dancer so please come too!

AtsuyaBearKiller: DRANK,,,TOOO...MUCH...WHISKEY

BeybladeWannabe: Ofcourse ill join! my camera will also go with me, chichichi!

TryingToBeFaster: Im A three-some with endou and Sakuma!

UltimateSoccerFreak logged in: Bring some whiskey with you Kogure

GreyHairedPirate: dance,dance,DANCE! WOOHOO!

BEYBLADEWANNABE POSTED AN IMAGE:

ME AND My FRIENDS DRINKING WHISKEyAND DANCING NAKED, YOLO!

TryingToBeFaster: Hey kidou and Fudou are here too

GenialGoggles: this party rocks!

MohawkDude: We just married here!

TheNEWVicePresidentOfJapan: im going too!

AtsuyaBearKiller: *still drunk* Touko's sister can shoot sexy pics of me and fubuki!

THENEWVICEPRESIDENTOFJAPAN POSTED A IMAGE:

WHO SAID BROTHER LOVE IS UNSEXY? HOOOT!

TigerStormToramaru logged in:

TigerStormToramaru: I feel so lonely...

TobitakaShinkuma logged in:

TobitakaShinkuma: Ehm toramaru i have something to say to you..

THE END...FOR NOW

WHAT WIL TOBITAKA DO?

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED 3 OCS THERE'S ON PLACE FREE SO REQUEST!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XOXO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER...

AND AGAIN THIS IS THE FORM FOPR OC'S

NAME:

APPEREANCE:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

CRUSH(ES):

CHATNAME:

PERVYORNOT?:

(YOUR OC ALSO CAN BE ONE OF RIKA'S SPIES)

YOU CAN ALSO REQUEST CHARACTERXCHARACTER COUPLES


End file.
